Kiba Kintamani
by oonddangkoma
Summary: Kiba idup di BalHi, tepatnya di daerh Kintamani. Ia hidup sangat miskin dan sedih, suatu hari, ada awan merah datang, bukan dicet, bukan stiker bukan pula awan menstruasi. Apakah ituu? Kiba OOCness, Akatsuki included, kind of a tribute for Inuzumaki Helen


KIBA KINTAMANI

KIBA KINTAMANI

a/n: Kalo ada dari kalian pernah denger ato seenggaknya denger lagu Anjing Kintamani, judulnya gw ambil dari situ (b'hubung Kiba itu paling deket hubungannya sama anjing) dan saya tidak menyinggung genus atau spesies, familia, ordo dan classis sang Kiba...(tidak!! Biologi meracuni pikiranku!!) hahaha... cuma buat isenk

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (makasih atas Kiba yang bau anjing...)

satu hal lagi... mungkin Kintamani itu daerah di Bali yaa?? who knows?? apakah ada yang peduli dengan geografi dan peta??

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoO

'Bangun pagi-pagi... ke sekolah ke kampus, ke kantor kita pergi, tapi oh my god...'

'gue ngga skulah..." lanjut Kiba

Memang benar... Kiba adalah anak kurang berpendidikan, kurang moral kurang kemanusiaan (mungkin dia penuh ke-anjing-siawi hooo... author jayus) pokonya gitu deh

Yang dia punya hanyalah rekaman lagu radio 'Shinobors' (maksud author PRAMBORS tapi kan ini dunia ninja...) seekor anjing dekil yang namanya akamaru, seorang kakak yang suka ngelayap dan ibunya sudah meninggal...

malang sekali nasib sang Kiba yang kesepian di dalam dunia yang yang kaya akan suku ras dan agama (huwaaa!! sekarang PPKn yang ngeracunin!!)

Kadang kadang Kiba ingin hidup seperti Hinata dan Neji... walaupun sehariiii aja...

Kadang kadang ia kepengen untuk bisa hanya berharap pada bintang dan tau2nya jadi kenyataan (hiks...hiks... Kiba dalam sekali keinginanmu nak... jangan khawatir... penderitaanmu akan berakhir nak... "author ditampolin keluarga Kiba")

When you wish upon a star...

Anything Your Heart desire

Will come true...

(When You Wish Upon A Star, Pinocchio, Louis Armstrong, Walt Disney Production) wuiss.. author ngapalin berjam2 semua informasi beginian doang

Malam pun tiba...

Kiba sedang tidur2an dengan Akamarui di pantai BalHi yang indah (a/n: BalHi samadengan pelesetan author buat Bali dan Negara Hi piss...)

tiba2 ada awan merah datang kepadanya. diatas sana berdirilah 9 orang semua memakai jubah bercorak awan tsb

"Si..Siapa kalian??" tanya Kiba, takut, penasaran, pengen tau, otak ribet, mikir 72 jam

"Kami adalah tatarara...!!' MAGICAL CLOUD AKATSUKIII!!'" kata yang berambut merah. dan sepertinya dia menggunakan piercing di hidungnya

Kiba terdiam lama...

lama...

lammaaaa... banget!! (wuoy!! gue damprat lu, kib!!)

dan respon yang diterima adalah: "gue ga pecaya ma lu"

"Apa lagi yang perlu gue jelasin ke lu?? kami punya awan terbang!!"

"Juruss..."

"Awan kami warna merah!! APA LU SERING LIYAT AWAN BEGENEAN??"

"paling cuma cat tembok..."

"ergghhh... pala lu tuh batu banget sih!!"

"gue walopun kaga skolah masih ngerti!! pala gue tuh batok kepala!! bukan batu... dasar orang aneh yang bego"

"Hmm... Kalo ga percaya banget samakita2..."

72 jam kemudian, Kiba udah bonyok kena genjutsunya Itachi, kena gigit ZetsuZeri (Berhubung mereka berdua Kanibal...), Abis Chakra kena pedang Kisame dan kebeleh kena serangan kertasnya Konan and dipeluk2in ma bonekanya Sasori...

Plus kena ledakan tanah liat Dei.

"Iya...aww... guee... aww... pecaya ma... aww. luu... aww adohh... sekarang...ouch... lu mau ...hosh... hoekkk... apa dari aww... gue??" tanya Kiba tergopoh gopoh

"Kita ga mau apa2dari lu... Lu sih berharapnya malem malem... jadinya kita harus ke tempat lu malem malem " jelas Pein

"Hooh... coba lu bilang pingin jadi orang kaya siang2..." kata Kisame

"Lo smua adooh... goblok atou... hosh apaa?? Mhoana ada bintang siang2 bolong goblok??" Hina Kiba dengan LOGISNYA tanpa takut kena serangan

"HALAHH!! BODO AMAT!! SEKARANG LU BDIRI DIEM !! JANGAN GERAKIN SATUPUN SDARI TULANG ANJI... EH, MANUSIA LO!! KITA MO NYAMBER LOO!!" Kata Itachi

"bene. HWOAAAAAAAEEEAAAAAAEEEEAAA!!

CHAPTER II

KIBA KINTAMANI

Summary: dari chapter sebelumnya, Keajaiban MAGICAL CLOUD AKATSUKI PUN TERJADI...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

CRINGG!!

"Hoahmmm... Di mhoana gue?? tumben gw kaga diigigtin lalet... eh nyamuk ding... " Kata Kiba sambil nterkantuk kantuk

"Tuan Muda Inuzuka sudah bangun rupanya..." Kata Kakak Kiba

"HAA?? SIAPA KAMU DAN APA YANG TELAH KAMU LAKUKAN PADA KAKAKKU yang suka kelayapan ithu??"Kiba terperanjat

"Maaf Tuan Muda... Kakak tidak mengerti apa yang kamu bicarakan... Ayo ketemu bapak dan Ibu... Katanya mereka menemukan kamu yang telah lama hilang di pinggir pantai BalHi dan mereka menyambutmu dengan sangat gembiranya.. Pokoknya, lengkapnya tanya sama mama papa saja..." Kata Kakak Kiba sambil tersenyum ramah

"Gillaa!! Udah cerita diye puanjang lebar tinggi tebal udah ga jelas apa intinya githcu maseh ada sambungannya lagee??" Kiba bertanya tanya dalam hati yang paling terdalam...

1 jam kemudian,

Kiba terlihat bersih rapi kinclong bersih bersinar (Sunlight kalee??) Intinya Kiba udah ga dekil lage dehh!!

Ia turun ke ruang keeluarga dan ternyata keluarga besarnya yang baru pada berkumpul

salam2an sungkem2an cium2tangan cipika cipiki gituh (yeelah... namanye juga orang ga ktemu 'keluarga' udah lama...)

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

16

17

18

19

20

21

23

24

25

26

27

28 WOAAHHH!! SODARA2NYA... OM TANTE... BIBI PAMAN MOYANG KAKUNG NENEK PUTRI... BUANYAKK BANGETTSS!!

sampe2 ga bisa keitung jumlahnya...

Kiba melangkah dengan (hoek) anggunnya dngan TUXEDO baru yang dibelikan oleh kakaknya... padahal biasanya dia hanya memakai kaos jaring2 warisan keluarga + jaket bulu kesayangan pemberian Hinata (perhatiin kan?? Hinata jaketnya ada bulu2 nya?? huu... Autho5r ngarang!! ya iyalah!! masa author maen bola??)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Kiba, ini Ibumu..." kata tantenya, Anko

Lalu Kurenai dengan santai tapi anggun memakai gaun bagai Ratu Elizabeth (Majas Hiperbola) "aku IBUmu... nak"

Lalu Kiba berteriak," This IS too MuCh!! mana tuh awn merahh!! gw mo balik ke gubug reyot guwe!! gw mau kakak gw kelayapan lagee!! guwe pengen ketemu akamaru, anjing kesayangan guwe!!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

30 detik kemudian...

CRINGG!!

"Knape nyari kitah??" tanya 9 orang itu berbarengan n bingung bin penasaran

"pertama gue mo bilang makasi karena lu2 pada dah bikin gue bisa berbahasa inggris dengan baik dan benar, dan yang kedua..." kata kiba membuat semua orang penasaran banget

"yaa...??" tanya konan

"ya??" tanya itachi penasaran (mungkin lebih penasaran daripadazetsu yang pingin gigit pantat orang )

"yang kedua adalah..." kata kiba (a/n GUE TABOK LUHHH!! LAMA BANGET!! BIKIN CAPE NGETIK AJAH LU!!)

...sunyi sesaat...hening sesaat...

"GUE PINGIN BALIK KE GUBUK!!HUWEE!!" teriak KiBa tiba tiba... gak jelas

MAGICAL CLOUD AKATSUKI tingkahnya udah kayak babysitter ga beres ngurus kyuubi,nibi,sanbi,yonbi,shukaku... GA BERPENGALAMAN NGABULIN KEINGINAN ORANG!!

"O-OKE... NOW,NOW SEKARANG LU PENGEN NGAPAIN??" tanyaPein yang merasa paling bersalah

"ummm..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

2 tahun kemudian

"wahh... kalian memang setia ya..." kata Kiba berbarengan dengan Tsunade

haah?? TSUNADE?? ngapain dia nimbrung disini??of course soalnya, dia yang ngasih kiba kerjaan ngurusin lintahnya. tapi emang sialnya MAGICAL CLOUD AKATSUKI gangster, mereka harus merawat SANGLINTAH untuk mengganti kesalahan permohonan sang kiba..

--Owari--

a/n: cerita yang aneh dan ga pentinG


End file.
